Actuating devices of automated dual clutch transmission of a motor vehicle drivetrain in a manual-shift mode are well known. They offer the advantage of making it possible, in the case of automated shift transmissions, for the driver to manually trigger the shift command by means of a tip-action command. This yields a highly spontaneous and fast method of shifting which corresponds to the shift process in a conventional shift transmission. It is also possible in this way to optimize cornering by virtue of a transmission of torque being interrupted, and accordingly only lateral accelerations acting on the driven vehicle wheels. Such an actuating device and a method for controlling such an actuating device are described in DE 10 2009 031 629 A1. Here, when one transmission clutch is closed, the driver must actuate both shift elements simultaneously in order to open the transmission clutch and thereby reduce the torque to 0 Nm. When at least one of the two shift elements is released again, the transmission clutch is closed, such that a torque can be transmitted again. Even though said known actuating device permits direct manual clutch operation by the driver, it has the disadvantage that it is not possible to exert influence on the dynamics of the driving behavior.